


To risk love

by Welsper



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Confession, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-12 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19569838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Izumo doesn't want it to happen again.





	To risk love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).



Ryuji’s confession hung heavy in the cool night air.

“What are you saying… I don’t need love… or anything like that,” Izumo said quietly and clutched her shirt's hem tightly.

“It ruined my family! If Tamamo had never loved as she did, she would still be here, I would still have my sister...”

Tsukumo – _Tsukiko_ was safe, the Nine Tails exorcised and the Inari shrine was wrestled back from the Illuminati’s control. But Izumo’s heart was still in turmoil, in grief for the loss of a mother and a sister. A sister who was alive, but whom she might never see again. And now this _oaf_ came along with… with this!

“She doesn’t remember me, Ryuji! She doesn’t know who I am! If… if that is where love takes my family, I’d rather not know it at all!”

“The Nine Tails is gone, Kamiki.” Ryuji’s voice was calm. He shook his head. “Izumo.”

Izumo felt her heart beat a little faster at the name.

“Your mother made sure of that. She’d want you to be happy, Izumo.”

Ryuji took one step forward. Izumo stayed. In her quest, she had pushed back friends, she had pushed back kindness and help, trying to go it all by herself, when in the end, she had never been alone. Uke and Mike, Paku and Rin and Shiemi. Yukio and Konekomaru. Even Renzo.

And Ryuji.

“I don’t know if I can make you happy, Izumo. Everyone says I’m too earnest and Lightning complains I am no fun -”

“But you can try,” Izumo said quietly.

Ryuji leaned down and Izumo met him half-way, standing on her tiptoes as a gentle breeze made her hair sway in the wind. His embrace was warm, sheltering her from the cold of the starry night.

She wasn’t alone any longer.


End file.
